


I Got You, You Got Me

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Jung Jaehyun, a Junior High School student has a crush on a Senior High School student, Nakamoto Yuta.





	I Got You, You Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I made a fic about these four. Lol. Jaedo, Yutae, Yujae and bickering Dotae for you guys. Hope you like it!
> 
> This is basically based from Jollibee commercial last year: Crush and Red Velvet's Kingdom Come :)

 

"Man up!" Doyoung, his childhood bestfriend said as he gave a lick on his ice cream while watching him stare at his long time crush. "You've been wanting to talk to him since freshmen year. I didn't raised you as a coward, Jung." 

"I can't.. I mean.. he's pretty, kind but savage. He's too perfect to be mine." Jaehyun's own ice cream melted on his hand. "Add to the fact that he has a boyfriend. I can't compete to him." 

"Taeyong? The douchebag?" 

"Hey, he isn't that much of a douchebag. He's honestly kind. It's only you who hates him." Jaehyun finally took a lick on his melted ice cream and wiped his dirtied hand with a tissue. Doyoung hates to admit it but Jaehyun is right. He only hates Taeyong just because he lost against him during Student Council election for president. 

"Still.. I hate him." Jaehyun scoffed and continued to eat his dessert. "If only I can eat ice cream with Yuta, everything's gonna be fine."

"Again, just man up. I'll help you." Jaehyun's eyes widened. It's really rare for Doyoung to help him in this kind of situation. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" 

"Fine.. Thanks Dons! You're the best!" He gave his old best friend a hug. Doyoung felt his heart raced so fast that he's the one who backed out first. 

"Always for you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Eating at the cafeteria is one of the favorite activities that Jung Jaehyun do everyday. Not only that this place got the best food but also his long time crush, Nakamoto Yuta always eats here with his long time boyfriend, Lee Taeyong, the student council president. Jaehyun couldn't hide the fact that Yuta is one of the most popular guy in the school not only because his boyfriend is famous but also his attractiveness, talent, kindness, aesthetic features and smart brain that made the junior high school student go head over heels to him.

His usual lunch, the famous chicken curry and rice, is always there on his tray along with the burger sandwich that he always bought from the famous fast food restaurant nearby. Doyoung, his childhood bestfriend and classmate, joins him and his shenanigans only because of loyalty (this is according to Doyoung, himself). They will sit on their favorite table where Jaehyun can get a quick view on his love of his life. Even though he can only see him from afar, Jaehyun is satisfied just to see him laughing and scrunching his nose. Doyoung sometimes questions himself if he did the right decision to befriend him.

"You're looking at him again.." Doyoung's very usual first line. "I've been lecturing you for so many times and you always ignore me." He said, feeling annoyed of how slow his bestfriend is.

"I don't know what to do whenever he's near. I keep on stuttering, palm sweating.. gosh.. that's embarrassing." Jaehyun kept his eyes on his target and smiled when he saw him eat the burger that he secretly placed on his tray.

"Seriously, how many burgers do you have to buy and sneak into his locker or anywhere just to ask him out?"

"As long as my family won't go bankrupt."

"You're crazy...and hopeless." Doyoung stood up, not giving any shits on his bestfriend's words. "Man up!" Jaehyun continued to eat his almost neglected food. He watches the man of his life eat until Taeyong appears on the scene. He watches them both, exchanging kisses and throwing flirty remarks that can make Yuta blush. "Pssh.. I can make things better than him." He said bitterly and focused on eating. 

 

Once the opportunity arises, Jaehyun always sneaks another burger with a note on Yuta's locker. Not until he was finally caught by his boyfriend, Jaehyun backed out and ran for his life. Taeyong thinks he's weird and placed a box of chocolate on his boyfriend's locker instead to surprise him. Jaehyun watches Taeyong from the distance, his heart getting crushed again.

 

Yuta was alone sitting on the bench, waiting for Taeyong's meeting to finish. He was reading a book to review for his examination tomorrow when Jaehyun and Doyoung saw him. Doyoung pulled Jaehyun's arm and fixed his clothes. "This is the opportunity, Jung. Man up." He said and pushed Jaehyun to reach out for Yuta. But before he could tap his shoulder, Yuta turned his head around to find Taeyong coming out from the door.

"What took you so long?" Yuta asked and Taeyong gave him a quick peck on his lips. "One of the members protests. He doesn't like my idea." Yuta reaches out for his cheek and kissed it. Jaehyun witnessed everything and walked backwards. Doyoung felt sorry for his best friend and gave him a comforting hug. "There will always be next time, Jung."

 

 

The next time came abruptly soon. He saw the couple arguing from the garden, stepping away to give them privacy. When Taeyong left, Jaehyun, without Doyoung beside him, goes to Yuta and gave him a burger with a comforting note. **"Life is like a maze, once you found the way out, you just can't keep smiling in victory."** Yuta accepted it with a light smile. Jaehyun finally got what he wanted and comforted Yuta with all his might.

 

The two eventually became close. Doyoung noticed it when he tried to invite Jaehyun to watch a movie with him but the latter declined. He said that Yuta wants to walk with him at the park and have fun. He wanted to be happy with Jaehyun's success in getting Yuta's attention but he couldn't even smile whenever the latter wave at him. He knew that Yuta's just using his best friend to show his ex boyfriend that he's moving on. This is the reason why Doyoung faced him one time.

"What are you doing to my best friend, Yuta?" He asked, not really caring on how disrespectful his words can be to a senior.

"What do you mean?" Yuta asked, not understanding everything that Doyoung says. The latter scoffed, mocked the senior with his question and gave him the handkerchief that Taeyong owns. Yuta frowned, still confused on what the other is implying.

"What is this for?"

"You're using my best friend to make your ex jealous, Yuta." Doyoung simply revealed it. Yuta gasped, surprised at the other's accusations against him. "Why do you think that I'm using him?"

"You do still love Taeyong, I knew it since Taeyong's been flirting with another council student and you want to find someone who can revenge against him. I saw you staring at him with that revengeful look of yours." Doyoung said and this made Yuta scoff too.

"He's a douchebag."

"I know... since before but you still love him.. A LOT." Yuta wanted to answer back but Jaehyun came out from the room and the three of them exchange glances. "Jae-"

"Do you want to go our usual spot, Yukkuri?" Jaehyun asked the senior.

"I would love to." Said Yuta and smirked at Doyoung with a playful wave.

 

 

"Jung.." Doyoung wanted to talk but Jaehyun's eyes diverted somewhere that is not him. "Please talk to me." He begged, his friendship with him is at stake but he wanted to clear everything to Jaehyun that he's just trying to save him from a possible heartbreak. "What are you trying to do, Doyoung?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Yuta hyung talking. Are you trying to stay him away from me? You know how much I love him and I thought you're there to support me?" Doyoung couldn't stop his tears from flowing. "I'm always here for you, Jaehyun. You know how much I care for you but--"

".. but what?"

"Yuta's just using you." Jaehyun had enough talking and decided to leave him alone. Before he could walk away, he mouthed the a word that crushes Doyoung's heart in pieces.

"Pathetic."

 

 

He knew that Jaehyun won't listen to him anymore. He watches Jaehyun kneel down on the ground, clutching Yuta's hand on his own while asking him out for the prom. Yuta mouthed a yes that made the junior student jump in happiness. Doyoung left the campus with a broken heart, crying his heart out on his bed while hugging the bunny plushie that his old best friend gave to him. 

 

The Junior-Senior prom is reaching and the two couple couldn't hide their excitement. Yuta asked Jaehyun to come with him to buy their suits and planned to wear a couple looking one. When they were about to exit the shop, Taeyong came in with the look of hope on Yuta. Jaehyun saw his boyfriend glance back, realizing that something is not right between the three of them. 

"Yukkuri?" Yuta snapped out and looked at Jaehyun. "Oh.. sorry.. uh... lets go?" Yuta never pulled Jaehyun that hard out of the shop. 

 

 

The class ended and Kun, Doyoung's classmate and friend saw Jaehyun and asked him about his old friend. "Hey, Jaehyun? You're close with Doyoung, right? Have you seen him around? He didn't attend the class for a week now. All of us are getting worried."

This made Jaehyun feel the guilt. He knew that his bestfriend is hurting about what he had said a few weeks ago and he couldn't even manage to check him up on what's happening to him. He decided to pay him a visit on his dorm but it was locked, indicating that he's not there or even left the place. He picked up his phone, dialled his number only to get disappointed. 

The only thing that he can remember where Doyoung could go is way back home. He dialled Donghyun, Doyoung's older brother's number and asked him about his best friend. 

_ "Hello?" _

"Hyung? Is Doyoung there with you?" Jaehyun asked when the phone got answered. _"Yes he is. Why did you asked?"_

"Well. uh.. Is he okay? I wanna see him." 

" _He is but he's... I don't know. Why don't you see him for yourself, Jaehyun?"_ The idea got Jaehyun to visit the house that he used to play at. "Okay. Thank you, hyung." 

 

When he arrived, he saw Doyoung sleeping inside his room with the bunny plushie and a towel on his forehead. "What happened to him?"

"The landlady was about to ask him about the payment when she saw him on the ground, unconscious. He never eats and got ulcer and even got a flu." Donghyun says making Jaehyun guilty. "Can I... stay here for awhile?"

"Are you sure? You have school to attend, Jaehyun." 

"It's okay. I can make excuses." 

 

 

 

Waking up with a heavy heart is what Doyoung is practiced living for, but waking up feeling heavy on his chest isn't what he expected to feel. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw is the fluffy hair of his old bestfriend. He then felt his arms on his waist, realizing that the younger is asleep while snuggling on his body. He tried to wake him up, his heart slowly breaking again.

"Jae.."

"Hmm.."

"Wake up." Traces of saliva drops from his handsome face. Doyoung wanted to laugh and tease him about it but all he ever remembers is the pain that the other brought to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you... and take care of you."

"You don't have to.." Doyoung shifted his body and faced the wall. Jaehyun peeked from his shoulder and earned a slap from the other. "Yuta's waiting for you and you have school to attend."

"I already made a lot of excuse letters." 

"And Yuta?"

"Just... let me take care of you, okay?" Doyoung doesn't know what to do anymore but he let Jaehyun do what he wanted to do with him. 

 

 

"Jaehyun.. do you really love Yuta?" Doyoung asked while Jaehyun is making a soup for him. Donghyun is out to buy groceries leaving Jaehyun to do all the task. "Why did you ask that?"

"Do you?" Jaehyun placed the spatula down and looked at Doyoung. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering."I... don't know anymore." 

"Well... I do.. I love you Jaehyun." Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief. For all these years, Doyoung had been a very good best friend to him, tries his best to accompany him and cheer him up whenever he's down. He's too stupid to only realize this now and he surely knew that he couldn't live without the older anymore. "I'm sorry for all the shits that I did to you."

"It's okay. Lets just forget about it."

 

 

 

Watching Doyoung eat isn't what he expect to feel happy. Jaehyun never thought that seeing his bestfriend chew makes him more attractive than he ever was. It feels weird but even Doyoung's snores are making his heart flutter. He couldn't even imagine his life without seeing these actions anymore, heck, he'll die only to see him eating his favorite food. 

Jaehyun doesn't know if this is the real feeling of falling in love because this is not what he felt when he's looking at Yuta. Yes, Yuta is attractive but the sparks that he's been looking for is nowhere to be found. But with Doyoung, he got it a lot. He doesn't even know what to feel anymore because he knew that this is something that is getting out of hand. He has a boyfriend back there but he's here feeling happy with his old bestfriend doing normal activities. It sucks, right?

"Jaehyun? Are you okay?" Doyoung asked, waving the spoon in front of him. "Y-yeah... sorry for spacing out."

"What are you thinking?"

"You.. I mean.. you eat messily."

"I am always this messy... you know that." Jaehyun knew, of course. 

 

 

Jaehyun and Doyoung entered the campus together and they both got the looks from the other students. Doyoung felt weird on how the other's look at them and Jaehyun knew it beforehand. He showed the picture of Taeyong and Yuta  through his phone together in a mall and Doyoung understands. "Who sent that?"

"One of our classmates. They were found dating while I'm away."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.. I'm not that hurt anyways." Doyoung was a bit confused on what he said but followed the younger anyways. 

 

When they were about to arrive at their classroom, they saw Yuta and Taeyong flirting at the hallway. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and the other knew what he wanted to say. 

"I got this." He whispered and walked towards the 'ex couple' who are now about to kiss in front of him. "Ehem...Did I missed something?" Yuta's face paled while Taeyong looked at him in disbelief. 

"Jae-"

"Don't worry hyung, it's okay. Have fun with him. I know that I'm just your rebound and you still love him more than you do to me." Jaehyun never thought that breaking up could make him comfortable like this. He reaches out for Doyoung's hand and pulled him to place his arm on his waist. 

"Is he your rebound too?" Yuta asked.

"No.. He's my first love." Doyoung's cheeks blushed and eyes widen. They walked towards their room hand in hand with Jaehyun feeling proud of what is between the two of them. 

"Did you just-"

"Shh... yes." Jaehyun silenced him with a kiss and the whole class squealed. 

 

 

Dancing to the melody, Jaehyun and Doyoung were having the night of their life together. Doyoung watches his boyfriend's dimples come out as the other smiles so bright in front of the older. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I didn't know that dancing with you like this is like a deja vu." Jaehyun pulled him closer to make it more intimate. "Do you remember when we were young? You used to dance with me like this while we're playing our favorite song. You said that you wanted to know how to dance and you asked me to teach you."

"And I never learned..." Doyoung laughed. 

"I can still teach you if you want." 

"Show me, then." Jaehyun stepped up closer and pulled Doyoung into a tight hug. He swayed his body left and right while Doyoung followed his movements, his head attached on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"I love you." A sudden confession made Doyoung's cheeks go red. He pulled back to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Doyoung made the first move to seal their lips with a kiss. "I love you too."

 

The night shines so bright, the couple felt that the feeling is right. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate Yuta here. He's the LOML but I need to make him like this for Jaehyun's character to develop. :)


End file.
